Voicefell
by UntoldKA
Summary: Naruto is breaking and his voice is retreating in silenced, who will be willing to reach down into the dark and pull what is left of his soul out of the abyss and bring him back to the truly happy ninja they all know and love. Or do they not know him at all. Smart, powerful Naruto after Wave arc.
1. Chapter 1

**_Voicefell_**

**Hey everyone this is UntoldKA and this is my first attempt at a fanfiction story. So please bear with me through this new experience and I hope you guys enjoy this story straight from my imagination. **

**Summary**: Naruto is breaking and his voice is retreating in silenced, who will be willing to reach down into the dark and pull what is left of his soul out of the abyss and bring him back to the truly happy ninja they all know and love. Or do they not know him at all. Smart, powerful Naruto after Wave arc.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

><p>The night was young and cold. The clouds were nowhere to be seen as the moon ruled over the night sky. Here our story begins as a young boy believed to be a demon runs in fear alone in the forest, this child's name is Naruto Uzumaki and he, not even six years of age, is running for his life.<p>

"DAMNED DEMON! WHERE IS HE?" The sound of the angry villager broke the silence of the night.

Naruto stops behind a bolder and listens to hear where the approaching sounds of crunched leaves are coming from. 'Don't find me.' was Naruto's only thought.

"Don't tell me we lost the brat again." Naruto could feel the villagers spite from where he stood. they were close, too close.

'This is not good I have to get away before they try to kill me.' Naruto thought as hard as he could. 'That's it!' Naruto picked up the nearest rock and threw it as hard and as far as he could get it to go. A simple plan, but in his current situation probably the best.

"What was that?" a villager asked. 'take the bait please' Naruto thought in desperation.

"Let's check it out." another said. Naruto took a large sigh of relief and started to sprint back home.

'I have to make it too the gates then I know I will be able to escape.' Naruto thought as he was sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Naruto is doing?" Sarutobi thought out loud "Get the Anbu and get a bed in the hospital ready I already fear the worst and I'm going to sleep, wake me if there is a problem."<p>

"Yes Hokage, right away" the messenger ninja responded.

'Please be alright, three more days then I can get you into the academy.' This was Sarutobi's last thought before he retired for the night.

* * *

><p>Naruto was less than a mile from the gate when he heard the most terrifying phrase in his life.<p>

"We found the Demon brat! Let's kill him before he gets away!"

Naruto ran and ran trying to dodge the poorly thrown makeshift weapons and get to the gates, but luck was not on his side tonight as a another group of villagers were hiding in the tree line just before the village gates.

"We got you now brat" The bulky shopkeeper that caught Naruto said as the other sixty or so civilians gathered around Naruto.

"Please... just let me go I never hurt anyone, I just want to go home." Naruto tried to reason only to receive outcries from the villagers about the deeds he supposedly committed.

"You killed my wife!" One man said.

"MY BABIES!" A women shouted.

"HEY! Don't forget my brother and parents!" Another person exclaimed.

After all the mob's members had said their so called peace they started to argue about how to punish, if not kill, him this time.

"Lynch him"

"No! It's too quick how about we all get a shot at him with a bat?!"

"We have done that hundreds of times by now and he is still breathing what else could we do?"

"I know! We burn his bloody ass at the stake and we each get a turn to stab him with a pitchfork in none lethal areas before he dies by fire!"

"I concur! What an appropriate way for the demon to die, by the same hellish fires from hence he came!"

A cheer resonated throughout the mobbing villagers as they had finally decided on their course of action.

"NO! STOP HURTING ME! I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO HURT ANY OF YOU!" Naruto's last attempt to reason was in vain as he was hit in the back in the head and knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke in a strange, but all too familiar place, the hospital. As he got his bearings he noticed a familiar feeling as well. His arms were bandaged from his collar bone to his knuckles, his legs were in a very similar position as his torso and neck were practically untouched.<p>

"It's nice to see your actually awake." Stated a compassionate and weathered voice out of the corner of the room.

"How long was I out for this time Grandpa Sarutobi?" Naruto asked void of emotion.

"Five hours at the least, and nine at the most." He responded while he gazed over Naruto with remorseful eyes.

"What time is it now"

"It is currently ten o'clock"

"Ten hours then, not nine... they caught me around midnight." Sarutobi winced at the thought of the five hours of torture the young child had received before the Anbu had found him hanging by his neck over a blazing fire pit and surrounded by the angry villagers.

The report was still fresh in his mind, how the villagers attempted to make it as painful as possible, the scorch marks on his legs, lacerations on just about every limb. The small knives left in his chest by the villages, and the blood, so much blood, Sarutobi did not think a child Naruto's size could hold that much in his body, yet alone to still have enough to stay alive and not get cooked to death. Sarutobi turned a ghostly shade of white at the thought.

"Hey Gramps?" Sarutobi was brought out of his stupor by Naruto's weak voice.

"I am still allowed to start the academy in three days, right?" Naruto held his attention with the pleading look in his eyes, the longing, the hurt.

Nothing has changed you will still be able to attend the academy" said trying to keep his emotions in check .

"Thank you" Was all he said before he passed out again for the Kuybi to finish healing his arms and legs like he had done with his chest and neck.

* * *

><p><em>seven years later<em>

"WOOHOO! I'M FINALLY A NINJA!" Naruto declared in utter excitement in his favorite Ramen stand in the middle of the night.

This night was troublesome for the poor ninja to be as Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll and learned a single jutsu, in Naruto's case the Shadow Clone Jutsu, after being tricked by his teacher Mizuki. Mizuki had attempted to manipulate Naruto in order to get the forbidden scroll and give it as a gift to his master, but his plans were thwarted by Naruto and his sensei Iruka. Even after Mizuki told Naruto that he was the Kuybi container, Naruto after much internal conflict refused to give up the scroll and thought better of himself as the jailer instead of the demon, much to Iruka's pleasure. Iruka, who after their intense fight with Mizuki decided that Naruto was more than ready to be a ninja, gave Naruto his headband as a gift and a sign that he had finally become a ninja.

"Iruka-sensei now that I'm an official ninja I can learn cool ninjutsu and go on cool missions like you used to tell me about" Naruto declared with unrestrained passion and excitement.

"Not so fast Naruto, you still need to get your new sensei, team, and train loads more to get to that point " Iruka said with a huge smile on his face.

"Then who is my new sensei Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned in anticipation.

"I'm not at liberty to say, you will just have to wait till tomorrow like everyone else." Iruka chucked at Naruto's quick change in demeanor.

'Thank god for the Hokage's forethought and included Naruto in the teams, it's almost like he knew what was going to happen.' Iruka disregarded that thought as outrageous and turned his focus back to Naruto

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow Iruka sensei thanks for the Ramen." with that goodbye Naruto disappeared into the night.

After Naruto had ran out of ear shot. "You saw the hesitation in his eyes at the thought of a team, didn't you Teuchi?"

"How could I have missed it after all I see him as my own son sometimes, I just wish he wasn't on the restricted adoption list otherwise I would of given him a home a long time ago" Teuchi replied in a sorrowed tone.

"Well thanks for the Ramen, How much do I owe you?" Iruka asked

"This time it's on the house" he replied with a large smile.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

"Hey what the hell are you doing here Naruto? I thought you had failed again" Ino said in spite and shock as Naruto was the last to arrive in the class.

"I have my headband now don't I" Naruto retorted as he took his seat in the back corner of the class away from everyone's questioning gaze.

'Now let's see who made it? Saskue Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yanamaka, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga are the ones I know, I really hope I don't get paired with any of them' Naruto thought in fear.

Even though he had a crush on Sakura he did not want to be on the same team as her because he knew she would just harass him and beat on him. As for Hinata right now he believes she can't speak to him or not faint at his touch because she is afraid of him. Do to this he tends to try and give her, her space so she doesn't have to be fearful of him. (or so he thinks)

"Alright class settle down I'm about to announce the teams for this year." Iruka said as he walked in the class. "This is an interesting year because you all have the perfect number to only be paired with your class mates."

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' was all Naruto could think.

Sakura raised her hand and spoke. "Excuse me Iruka-sensei, but I thought Naruto had failed the graduation test?"

'Oh, here we go' thought Naruto as he put his head down on the desk and quickly lifted it back up.

"He did, however his actions during a crisis in the middle of last night more than earned him a spot on a genin team. As for what happened and what Naruto's role in the event was is classified due to the Hokage's orders." Iruka stated with no emotion.

After a few disappointed and disbelieving looks "Alright anymore Questions? And no I will not answer why I'm all bandaged up." Iruka said as two more hands flew up then went right back down, but still curious about the bandaging all the way up his neck.

"Okay, the teams you nine will be filling are teams 7, 8, and 10. Team seven will be Saskue Uchiha."

A humph was all that was heard from the Uchiha.

"Sakura Haruno"

"YES!" Sakura declared at the top of her voice. "Take that Ino-pig I get to be with Saskue and win his heart." 'CHHAAA, True love always comes out on top.'

"And Naruto Uzumaki"

"NOOOOO!" Sakura jumped out of her seat and exclaimed as she heard she had Naruto on her team. 'Fucking loser is just going to become a cock block for me and Saskue'

Naruto just laid his head down once again as he heard this. 'My life is over she will try to kill me every chance she gets and now she will never go on a date with me because I have to compete with Saskue. At least I get a chance!'

Unnoticed by anyone a young Hyuga was taking this just as hard. 'Naruto's not on my team, now I will never get a chance to tell him how I feel. How will I ever get the courage to talk to him now, or even look at him, Oh god this sucks.' Hinata thought in sadness.

"Ok now with the theatrics out of the way how about we continue. Also your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said as he rolled his eyes. "Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba got a wide grin.

"Shino Aburame"

If one was listening close enough they could hear his bugs buzzing in excitement.

"and Hinata Hyuga, with Kurenai Huyi as your sensei."

'At least I know my sensei well.' Hinata thought, though still clearly in dismay over Naruto not being on her team.

"And lastly team ten will be this generations Ino-Shika-Cho trio with your sensei being Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished off. "Alright I wish you luck and your sensei's will be here shortly to give you further instructions good luck.

* * *

><p>Right after Iruka left Team 8's sensei came in and told them to meet her at training ground 8. Five minutes later Asuma arrived to instruct team 10. It has been two hours sense that point and team seven is still waiting.<p>

"I bet our Sensei is taking such a long time to get here because he is dreading to teach Naruto, which is just not fair to poor Saskue." Sakura proclaimed.

"Hhhhuuu? You say something Sakura?" Naruto said as he lifted his head off the desk he was sleeping on in the back.

"CHHHHAAAA!" Sakura shouted before she punched Naruto on the top of the head as hard as she could.

'Why meeee?' Naruto thought as he was slowly getting back up into the chair with a huge headache.

"That's what happens when you disrespect me." 'Don't you ever ignore me again loser' Sakura was very angry

"But what did I do?" Naruto asked in complete confusion of what happened.

"You passed and got on this team loser." This time it was Saskue who answered, but never turned around.

"Ya what Saskue said."

'I feel like I should already retire' Naruto thought in dismay. 'All well might as well have some fun while I'm still here' A large grin spread out on his face.

Naruto rose from his seat and grabbed a chalkboard eraser and wedged it in between the tops of the sliding doors so it would fall on top of whoever opened it.

"Hehehehe, this is what he gets for being so late." Naruto snickered.

"No self-respecting Jonin would fall for a stupid trick like that Naruto." Sakura said, but on the inside 'I really hope this works he deserves it and it will be kind of funny.'

About two minutes after Naruto put up the eraser the door opens and the eraser falls right on Kakashi's head.

'Hahahaha it worked' Naruto thought in glee. With a stupidly huge grin plastered on his face.

'No way it actually worked' Sakura thought in amazement as she had to pick up her jaw off the floor.

'I'm going to need a new sensei cause clearly this guy is a joke' Saskue thought in dismay.

"My first impression... I hate you all." Was all Kakashi said in response to Naruto's childish antics. "On the roof in... five minutes."

"Alright here we go." Naruto said in his breath as he was felling that his sensei would treat him like everyone else.

* * *

><p>On the roof they started a basic introduction. Their sensei went first, introducing himself as Kakashi Hatake, a jonin. This was all Team 7 got out of their sensei as he sort of refused to give any specific details about himself personally.<p>

Naruto followed up. Unlike Kakashi, Naruto basically said everything he loved, stating his dream to become Hokage and his love for ramen. His hobbies included eating ramen and pulling pranks. Kakashi sent him an intriguing look, Naruto had noticed but choose not to dwell on it.

Sakura followed up with literally everything was Saskue except the hates. That was reserved for Naruto. and Naruto subconsciously flinched at the jab.

Saskue unlike Naruto and Sakura had no likes, no dreams just an ambition to kill someone, revive his clan and become the strongest ninja in history. Also he had a deep dislike for Naruto and choose to share that. By this point Naruto's confident facade had cracked a little to show how hurt he was, this did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

'Interesting I will have to keep an eye on him and his facade.' Kakashi thought before he addressed his new pupils.

"Alright now that we know more about each other meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at seven Don't be late and don't eat anything you will throw up." Kakashi said in a lighthearted tone, and with one of his famous eye smiles vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the almost genin alone.

"Man I want to learn that, but anyway why tomorrow morning? Missions don't start till next week?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me." Saskue stated.

"Hey Saskue do you want to go get lunch with me?"

"No."

Sakura dropped her head in shame.

"I'll go with you Sakura." Naruto stated with the biggest grin he could muster.

"Now why would I go with a block headed loser like you?" she asked.

"Because I'm the funniest guy around" Naruto answered with confidence.

"YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO ANSWER IDIOT!" Sakura yelled then ran after Saskue.

* * *

><p><em>In a undisclosed location<em>

"How are they together?" Sarutobi asked in a sense of unease.

"They clearly despise Naruto and if it wasn't for his mask breaking right before I left I would of never known it was there." Kakashi said with a pained face. "He hides his emotions better than anyone I know, even Hiashi Hyuga would be hard pressed to contend with Naruto in repressing his emotions. It is almost like he chooses not to feel anything at all and it is just an act."

"You picked all that up from one meeting with them?" Sarutobi said in a surprised tone.

"It was kind of hard not to when Saskue and Sakura were belittling him every chance they got." Kakashi stood up and looked at the single picture of the fourth Hokage in the room as he said that.

'I swear I will make sure these mistakes are corrected sensei, I had failed to look out for him and now he is too far gone, please forgive me.' With that thought he left the room and the Hokage by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that is the end of my very first chapter ever and the first chapter of Voicefell, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter was basically just some background covering and set up for the starting point of Naruto's road to Hokage. Also there will be some slight character changes, like Hinata not being so shy for so long, and Hiashi to being so hard on the inside. Yes there will be character bashing for the first two or three chapters but after that things will change. Thank you so much for reading my story and please followfavorite/review and help me get my story out for all to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voicefell**_

**Welcome back to the second installment to my story Voicefell. As of the time I am starting this story I have just put up the first story for everyone to read. I have gotten some critics on the story and I want to Thank you for your honest input because it will only help the story grow and become so much more even if it is harsh I still appreciate you taking your time to help me improve this story. So please review and give me any feedback, Ideas, or hopes you have for this story. This is UntoldKA and time for the story to roll.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

><p>"Alright it is now seven O'clock in the morning and our Sensei is not even here yet, just what have I gotten myself into?" Sakura wondered out loud.<p>

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure, there was not a cloud in the vast expanse of clear blue sky, the sun was warm and gentle, with a cool breeze that would seem to gently rub your skin sending chills down your spine. All in all a perfect day to be training. Except team sevens Sensei is nowhere to be found.

"This is such a waste of my time I should go see the Hokage about switching instructors..." Saskue said while brooding over the fact he isn't training yet.

"Ya, you deserve the best maybe while you are at it you can get Naruto switched off the team as well" Sakura commented in a very direct and snide manner.

humph... 'probably should' thought Saskue.

"Hey! where is Naruto?" Sakura asked in bewilderment "He was her not even a minutes ago?"

"Beats me, but it's not like I care all that much." Saskue responded 'How did he leave without making a sound?' Saskue didn't show it, but he was surprised by the blonds stealth skills.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere in Konohagakure<em>

Naruto was walking along a path in the forest towards the memorial stone just on the outskirts of the village, the reason is because whenever he is feeling down he goes to the stone and looks at all the names. Naruto would like to think that somewhere on that stone are the names of his parents and that they died protecting the village, that the situation he was in was out of their control. However when he had arrived he shocked at who was already there.

"You know Sensei, if you're going to make it a habit to be two hours late because you visit the stone everyday just tell us to meet you at nine instead of seven" Naruto smirked at the surprised jump Kakashi gave when he had been caught so deep in thought.

'I thought I just saw the Fourth, well with that hair they look so much alike' Kakashi just eye smiled and responded "I'm sorry I just got lost on the road of life and got distracted, I'll try not to do it again."

"Alright Kakashi-sensei if you say so, lets hurry and get back to the field so I can start learning a bunch of cool ninja stuff." Naruto declared with a huge smile stuck on his face.

"Very well then you have five minutes see you there" with that Kakashi sushined out of the area leaving Naruto at the stone alone.

"HA! five minutes is nothing I got it in three." With one last look at the memorial stone Naruto took off back to training ground seven.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT I GOT BACK IN THREE!" Naruto shouted as he finally made it back to the training ground.<p>

"Shut it Dope, I'm not in the mood to hear your stupid voice screaming and shouting." Saskue spit out towards Naruto.

Sakura just looked at Naruto in confusion until Kakashi dropped from the trees and congratulated Naruto.

"Well you definitely beat the time I thought it would take you, however I was hoping you would be smart enough to pace yourself because now I'm afraid you put yourself at a disadvantage in the graduation test." Kakashi said in the most nonchalant manner possible.

"WAIT WHAT!" All three of the thought to be new genin said aloud.

"Yes, this is the real test, the one the academy gives is just a test to see if whether or not you can even attempt the real test." Kakashi replied.

"Well great! Naruto is just going to hold Saskue back and he will fail, what was the Hokage thinking?" Sakura said while glaring a hole in the back of his head.

Humph 'this should still be easy I'm an Uchiha after all' Saskue thought in ignorance of the situation at hand.

"Alright here is how this test is going to play out, you three have until noon to take these two bell from me, that is three hours from now." Kakashi said as he placed down the clock on top of one of the three training logs. "Whoever does not get a bell will be tied to the log and watch the rest of us eat lunch then after that you are sent back to the academy till next year. Any questions?"

All three genin shook their heads to show the completely understood the requirements of the test.

'All right now I get to show what I'm truly made of! Believe it!' Naruto's smile only got bigger as he anticipated the challenge to come.

'That dope had better stay out of my way.' Saskue thought while on the outside he still looked like he was brooding over something.

"Alright begin"

With that phrase the three genin all shot for cover as Kakashi was evaluating their hiding abilities. Thou he could not see them he had a general idea as to where they were.

He could hear Sakura's shifting from the top of a tree with heavy leaf coverage. 'A good spot if you want to see and not be seen.'

He then took a moment to enhance his senses to try to find Saskue. Luckily the Uchiha had completely disregarded the wind and with Kakashi's chakra enhanced senses could faintly pick up his scent. 'he is lying in wait under some foliage in a bush, that would be a very good spot if you were waiting to ambush someone and knew the path they were taking to get to their destination. But unfortunately this test does not work that way.'

Then came Naruto. Naruto's stealth skills where excellent because too much of Kakashi's amazement and amusement Naruto had managed to hide from all his senses. 'Okay Naruto I'm impressed you hid a thousand times better than your teammates, so where are you.'

Naruto was scheming, he had hid underwater in the river next to the training grounds. While he knew it wouldn't be a good spot for long he would take advantage of the surprise attack he was planning and confuse Kakashi to slip away. 'Alright here we go. _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_.' as he called the jutsu in his mind thirteen clones popped into existence. The plan was for ten of them to distract Kakashi while the other three and Naruto himself all split up into different directions to find a better hiding spot and confuse Kakashi on where the real one is. Unfortunately he did have Kakashi as a Sensei so it backfired as the second all the clones jumped out of the water the ten sent to distract him were caught as he threw three shuriken attached to ninja wire and tied them all together. thus allowing Kakashi to easily pick off the three clones ment to scatter and distort his knowledge of the real Naruto's location.

"I have to hand it to you if I was a lesser ninja that probably would have worked but to get away from me and get a bell you will have to do much better than that. Also I'm impressed you know an A ranked jutsu, that alone is highly impressive." Naruto smiled at his Sensei's compliments, but refused to let his guard down.

Unknown to Naruto he had slightly earned the respect of one of his teammates. 'If that dope can use an A ranked forbidden jutsu and come up with a decent plan like that he may be worth his weight on this team, I should pay more attention to him, cause I want to know what else is up his sleeve.'

Naruto thou was freaking out on the inside. 'How am I going to get a damn bell. My taijutsu sucks, My ninjutsu is limited to shadow clones, my genjutsu in non-existent, and lastly my element of surprise was lost. What am I going to do!'

**"Use your teammates and cooperate with them." **the mysterious voice said.

"Sensei did you just say something, or am I hearing things?" Naruto asked in complete confusion. But his sensei was already gone. 'Damn if he was trying to kill me I would have been dead.' Naruto climbed up into the nearest tree and started to scout around for his sensei. Eventually he found him in a taijutsu bout with Saskue, Naruto watched Saskue utilize his families impressive taijutsu style to move around Kakashi while seemingly never touching the ground. After about two or three minutes into the fight Saskue had managed to do what Naruto could not, touch the bell. Much to the shock of Naruto and Kakashi. Saskue capitalized on that shock and sent a reverse heel kick into Kakashi's temple dispersing him.

'Wait what!' Naruto and Saskue thought.

He had been fighting a shadow clone all this time meaning that whether or not he got the bell didn't matter. Saskue stated to fume and head of into the western part of the training grounds looking for Kakashi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" a scream loud enough for the entire village to hear came from across the tree line south of his current position.

'Sakura' was his only thought before he made off in a dash towards his endangered teammate. It took him less than two minutes to find her, but once he did panic set in as he looked upon is pail, unconscious teammate. 'What happened to her, she is still breathing and there are no obvious wounds... it must of been a genjutsu by Kakashi-sensei...' Naruto sweat dropped 'Now only if I had attended class on the day Iruka taught us about genjutsu, then I would know how to help her.' Naruto was in dismay over not being able to help his teammate.

**"Push a small amount of your chakra into her chakra system to disrupt the genjutsu." **The mysterious voice once again helped out.

Naruto instantly had a kunai out and was on edge. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto Wasn't sure whether to trust the voice or not because he could not see who was talking and was uncertain if it was a trick to get him to harm Sakura or not.

Naruto decided to pick Sakura up and move her under a tree a little ways away from her previous position so he could think and not worry so much about his position being compromised. 'Can I trust this voice? Why is it helping me no one has ever helped me before. What is going on here?' As Naruto thought about his options. He realized something about the voice, that it was giving sound advice. The main clue that put him on this track was when he was thinking about how earlier he was worried about how he would get a bell from Kakashi. After he accepted the fact he needed to work together with his teammates to get a bell he started to connect the dots. 'When has there ever been a three man team, Why pit us against each other?' Although he could not figure out Kakashi's ultimate goal, he understood that he needed to get his teammates help and to do that he would first have to wake Sakura up from the genjutsu. 'Alright here goes nothing.' Naruto reached down and placed his hand on Sakura's forehead and then focused on transferring a little bit of chakra into her system. 'I hope this works.' Naruto suddenly jumped back when Sakura's eyes opened and she attempted to punch him.

"PERVERT! What do you think you were doing?" Sakura shouted completely unaware of what was happening.

"I was helping you, you were stuck in a genjutsu and I released it so we could help each other." Naruto responded in his defense.

"Help each other?... And send Saskue back to the academy because we got the bells and he didn't, no thank you." Sakura replied snootily. Naruto was fuming on the inside at her response

"I could give less of a shit about who gets the FREAKING bells!" Naruto all but shouted letting his emotions slip and his anger rise.

"All I know is that unless all three of us work together none of us will pass, I saw Saskue fight one of Kakashi's clones and it took him over two minutes to land a hit on it with Kakashi just defending the entire time." Naruto rushed out to get his point across.

Sakura stood there in surprise and thought for a few seconds. "Fine. I'll help, but only if Saskue and I get the bells." Sakura Said while putting on the cutest smile she could at the end of the request 'I'm a little surprised that he yelled at me he has never done that before, but I know with this smile I'm guaranteed he is putty in my hands' Sakura thought in confidence.

"Ya, sure, whatever lets find Saskue we only have an hour and a half left." Naruto responded uninterested in what she was doing.

'What happened to my feminine charm affecting him like a dog in heat' Sakura though in shock and dismay as she watched the boy who would of done anything for her if she gave him that smile storm off in anger searching for Saskue and ignoring her. 'What did I do to make him so upset' She asked herself obliviously

'why do I even like her? She is flat chested, manipulative, mean, and obsessive. Are thous traits really what I want in a girl' Naruto though angry showed only indifference as he composed himself to the outside world. And was somehow happy with this new revelation he should of made long ago.

'Why am I making all of these revelations now?' he thought in confusion before he decided to put that thought on hold and focus on the task at hand.

"Where are we going to look for Saskue?" Sakura asked after falling in step behind Naruto due to her mistrust of the orange clad ninja.

"Western part of the grounds. That is where I saw him heading last." Naruto responded in his 'normal' cheerful attitude.

'How does he change moods so fast?' Sakura questioned

* * *

><p>After searching for about ten minutes they stumble across Saskue's head, or Sakura thought it was. But later explained by Saskue he got caught in the <em><strong>Headhunter jutsu<strong>_ courtesy of Kakashi himself.

"Okay, know I'm out of the ground would you mind explaining why you and Sakura are together when she hates your guts?" Saskue asked in complete confusion.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and responded "Well as you probably already know we are not going to be able to take a bell by ourselves, as you have well experienced by now, so I had made (he did the finger quotes as he said made) an agreement with Sakura that if she and you cooperated with me you guys could have the bells." Naruto explained but added a little edge to his voice once he talked about the bells.

Saskue contemplated his options before giving an answer. "Fine, only if I get to make the plan, cause I don't think you have the mental capacity to think of anything decent." Though Saskue knew this was far from the truth as he was recalling Naruto's earlier attempted escape from Kakashi.

"Okay so what's the plan then?" Naruto asked as they all circled up and listened to the Uchiha's idea.

'Where are thous three? Have they given up?' Kakashi thought wile peering over a bright orange book.

Next thing he knew was that there were three kunai in the book "PERVERT!" Sakura shouted before turning and running away.

Kakashi had turned bug eyed and turned a bright red. 'My book, my beautiful book!, Dear lord what have I done to deserve such a cruel fate!' anime tears were falling from his single visible eye.

After a mock burial for the book Kakashi's anguish turned to frustration. 'Oh I'm so going to get Sakura back for this.' Kakashi took off after his student jumping through the trees canopies after one last ook at the makeshift tombstone he made for his once precious book.

Less than a minute of chasing Sakura he found her sitting on one of the training logs in the main area. 'this looks too easy... hhhmm?' Kakashi started to observe the area and noticed that in many spots the ground had been disturbed greatly, more so then just a simple taijutsu match would.

'either Naruto and Saskue went at it and the location is a coincidence or there are traps in the ground... well she fell for a simple genjutsu and I would not put it past Naruto and Saskue to have a full on fight between each other... but why did I not hear the sounds of a huge conflict?' Kakashi approached the scene with caution as he walked to Sakura at a leisurely pace.

As Kakashi neared Sakura he gained her attention by coughing, "Oh! hey Pervert what do you want?" Sakura asked with disgust evident in her voice.

Kakashi was about to respond when the plan took effect much to his surprise.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Alright so here is the plan." Saskue said "Sakura, Kakashi from what I've noticed likes to read a bright orange book, the book is... an adult book."

Naruto and Sakura paused and gave him a questioning look.

"I may have... stumbled... across one or two copies in my youth." Saskue thinking back to his older brothers secret love for the pornographic novels.

Yet again this only raised even more questioning looks in his direction.

Saskue with a blush of embarrassment (I know right who would of thought) responded in eerie "Enough! I'm not saying anymore! let's get back to the plan. Sakura you will destroy the book when he is not paying attention this should push him enough to chase you back to the clearing we first started this exercise in." Saskue got a nod from Sakura in understanding.

"Naruto I will use an earth jutsu to place your clones underground. I'm hoping for twenty-four at the most and if not ten at the least. I also want you to avoid fighting so you can recreate clones if some fall" Naruto scoffed in response, "Twenty-four what a joke"

"Good. Now you will wait for the call sign from Sakura which will be 'hey Pervert what do you want.'" Naruto nodded and smiled, he couldn't wait. "Now Sakura only say that once he is surrounded by Naruto's clones, you probably want to take up a higher vantage point then the ground to see the locations of the clones, but also a spot where Kakashi will walk right through them." Sakura didn't respond as she was deep in thought on where the best location to stand would be.

"Finally I will take advantage of Naruto's distraction and attempt the headhunter jutsu on Kakashi and steal the bells for me and Sakura, any questions? " Naruto and Sakura both nodded their heads no

"Perfect lets go get set up." Saskue said and then with an unspoken order they all jumped away to accomplish their tasks.

* * *

><p>"SUPRISE SENSEI!" Twenty-five Naruto's all said at once.<p>

Kakashi was a little taken back by Naruto and Sakura planning something like this, but he choose to not dwell on it as he was hard pressed to keep all of the Naruto's from getting the bells. Kakashi had to doge the constant barrage of hooks, jabs, elbow shots, and kicks. all poorly executed, but the sheer number of attacks kept him on guard.

'Damn I can't hit him' Naruto thought as he had to replace a clone who had dispelled because Kakashi used the momentum of his punch to hit another clone who was going for an axe kick to Kakashi's back dispersing it.

"Hey Naruto do you perhaps want to stop making clones for me?" Kakashi eye smiled

Naruto jumped, literally jumped in surprise only to screw himself over even more cause of it.

"_**Hidden Leaf Secret Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain**_" Need I say more.

Everyone stopped and looked as Naruto flew into the sky like a rocket as all his clones sweat-dropped.

'Now's my chance' Saskue thought as he leapt out of the ground completely scrapping the Headhunter plan and made a mad dash for Kakashi as he was still admiring his handy work.

"You know what? I think that is a new record for distance hahaha" Kakashi laughed just as the real Naruto came back from behind the tree line.

"Damn you Sensei! that was cruel!" Naruto seeing Saskue's mad dash to their Sensei shouted hoping to distract him a second longer for Saskue and it worked. Saskue had gotten close enough to dive and grab the bells.

" Hooray! we got the bells" Sakura exclaimed only to have her heart break a second later. The bells in Saskue's hands had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"DAMN IT KAKASHI! Come out and fight yourself!" Naruto shouted in the woods.

Not even a second after Naruto finished talking Kakashi landed on a tree branch near bye with a eye smile and had to smartly comment "I would love to, but..." 'Riiiiinnnnnggggg' the timer went off, it was noon "Times up."

All three genin at the sound of the bell had dejected looks on their faces. They had failed and are going to be tied to the training posts to watch Kakashi eat his lunch. Then back to the academy they were being sent.

Kakashi threw each of them a bento box "Eat up, meet me here on Monday for your first mission you guys did a great job."

"WHAT?" all three genin asked in surprise.

"We passed, all three of us. Does that mean the true objective was not to get the bells at all but to see if we could work together when the odds weren't in our favor?" Sakura reasoned and asked.

"Correct. I wanted you guys to look underneath the underneath, as a ninja nothing is ever as it appears and the split second decisions you make could mean life or death for your team. so being able to see underneath what is obvious will save your lives one day." Kakashi said in all seriousness "Enjoy your well deserved rest" he ended on a lighter note before he left.

* * *

><p>"Alright I'm going to get ramen see you guys later." Naruto said as he threw away the now empty bento box as he was walking away from his teammates.<p>

Sakura was about to leave when Saskue grabbed her arm and signaled for her to wait a minute. After about two minutes and Naruto was out of ear shot he finally spoke.

"Does something about the Dope recently seem odd to you, He is actually using his head, he didn't ask you on a date before he left, and he somehow learned an A-ranked jutsu." Saskue asked in a semi-genuine interest.

"Now that you mention it I have... he yelled at me after I said I would only work with him if you and I got the bells." As she said this she realized how bad that actually was.

"Well help me keep an eye on him because for some reason it makes me extremely uneasy, especially with how all are parents want us to stay away from him and will not share why." Saskue said as he turned and started to walk home deep in thought.

'What are you truly like, what have you gone through, why do I feel a sudden sense of respect for you. I must reflect on these things.'

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently sitting on the porch outside his small apartment eating Ichiraku ramen he had ordered for carry out. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kakashi land right beside him.<p>

"Sup" Kakashi greeted and Naruto jumped out of his trace in an instant in order to smile and greet his Sensei back.

"What can I do for you Sensei?" Naruto asked curious as to why his sensei was here and how he even learned of where Naruto had lived.

"You can drop the facade Naruto I know something is bothering you, don't think I didn't notice you talking to yourself and zoning out for minutes at a time during the test today." Naruto was honestly shocked he had noticed, but didn't show it, more thou that he cared and brought it up. However Naruto was still unsure how to talking about these things so he decided to do what he always does pretend it never happened.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but I don't know what facade you're talking about. And I sure the hell didn't talk to myself in the forest" Naruto responded with a big toothy grin. Hoping Kakashi would drop the subject.

"Okay, if you say so" Kakashi responded with a skeptical look but knew not to push the subject any further.

'He must trust me first to share anything about his emotional life especially if I want him to drop the facade, what was I thinking' Kakashi felt like an idiot 'Man I need to go see the Hokage on how to gain his trust.'

"Very well if you say so, just don't let your emotions affect any of our upcoming missions." Kakashi said before he jumped away.

"It won't" Naruto said under his breath before he reentered his shabby apartment to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it the second installment to this story I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. As for how often I will be posting I plan to try to get the first couple chapters out as quickly as possible, then after that I plan to post one chapter every Monday. Please followfavorite/review and help me get my story out for all to read. Thanks again for reading the second chapter for Voicefell.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voicefell**_

**Welcome back to another installment to my story Voicefell. I apologize for not putting this chapter up on Monday, but I had to stop and make some major changes to this chapter as the original way it progressed wasn't coherent with where I need the overall story to go. Please leave more comments so I can see how you guys are responding to the story, what you like what you don't. Also I have been told that I have been spelling Saskue wrong so I will at a later date rectify this mistake. Thank you and please review and give me any feedback, Ideas, or hopes you have for this story. This is UntoldKA and time for the story to roll.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

><p>It has been a little under a month and a half since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had passed and became team seven. Right now they are in the Hokage's tower waiting to receive a new mission.<p>

"Hey Gramps we're here to get a new mission" Naruto shouted as he walked into the missions hall.

"Damn it Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you to address the Hokage with the respect he deserves." The voice was from none other than Iruka who was waved off by the Hokage.

"It's alright Iruka, I've been trying for years to get him to change and it hasn't happened once." Sarutobi lied.

Thou the real reason is because once when Naruto was young, asked him if he could call him his grandfather cause he had no family of his own. He agreed because of the shameful look Naruto had when he had asked that question, it broke Sarutobi's heart.

"Alright so what D-ranked missions do you want today... Oh! we have the capture Tora mission. I know you want that one." Iruka joked with the genin squad as they thought in fear of having to go capture that blasted cat.

"NO! We have been doing manual labor, and capturing that damn cat for too long now, I want a real mission." Naruto argued with his adopted Grandfather.

"For once I agree with the Dope." Sasuke said.

"Too my own surprise, me to." Sakura added.

"Kakashi?" Sarutobi looked at him and asked.

"I think they could easily handle a joint C-ranked mission, but not one solo just yet, despite them having finished more D-ranked missions in their first month than any other recorded genin team." Kakashi stated with obvious pride behind his voice.

However the discussion could not be continued as team eight's Sensei barged into the mission hall panting as if she just sprinted a marathon.

"Hokage! Sir,... I have (Pant) a serious problem (pant) that needs (pant) to be attended to (pant) immediately." Kurenai hardly breathed out.

"Calm down please and tell me your problem." The Hokage answered in a patient tone trying to get her to calm down.

Kurenai took a couple of deep breaths before she started to speak. "As you know I am leaving for a three week mission, now normally I would just request for a replacement instructor for the time period I am gone, but both Kiba and Shino will be gone for an undisclosed amount of time on clan business while I am away. So I need to request that Hinata be placed with another squad of ninja she knows for at least a two week mission."

"Well we just requested a C-ranked mission and most are over a week long I'm more than sure she would be fine with us." Kakashi said from behind Kurenai making his presence known to her at last.

Kurenai's face reflected pure joy at the thought "Thank you, that would be wonderful. Is that alright with you Hokage sir?"

"Iruka do we have any C-ranked missions that fit the criteria?"

"Yes sir, but are you sure that they are ready for a mission like this? Most genin teams don't take their first C-ranked mission till they have been doing D-ranked missions for three to four months." Iruka stated in hesitation.

The Hokage just looked at Iruka calmly and replied "This however is not an ordinary genin team, and on top of that there will be five members instead of the ordinary four which can make a huge difference in the success of the mission." Iruka sighed at his response.

"I can see no flaws in your logic Sir." Iruka picked a scroll put it down for Naruto 's team plus Hinata and spoke to the Chunin at the door. "Please call the employer for C-ranked, escort class mission 4278 into the mission hall to meet with his team, and inform him there will be one more that is not present at this time." The Chunin nodded the left the room to go get the employer.

"Oh, yes, Kakashi there is one more thing I have to speak with you about before you leave." Kurenai said from the corner of the room.

"Ya, what is it?" Kakashi responded.

Kurenai put on the most menacing innocent smile anyone in the room had ever seen before. "If I hear about you reading your pervy novels in front of Hinata on this trip... I will castrate you with a rubber kunai, do I make myself clear?"

All Kakashi could do in response was gulp.

"I have the employer for mission 4278" the Chunin said through the door.

"Bring him in" The Hokage answered.

"I'm getting protected by a bunch of brats?" *Hick* A very drunken and filthy man said as he walked into the room. "The names Tazuna, by the way so don't forget it."

'Oh, great a drunk who is rude and smells like sake, could this mission get any worse.' Sasuke thought.

"We will be leaving by noon tomorrow and it's a three day trip at my pace so pack for the long haul." Tazuna said with a cheeky drunken smile before he hobbled out of the room to go find more booze.

"Well this defiantly could of gone better, first Hinata has to be on our team and then our client is a rude drunk." Naruto said in exasperation.

"And what problem do you have with Hinata?" Kurenai said with a crack of her knuckles and a glare that would make the death god piss himself.

"N-n-n-nothing at all, she is the one with the problem with me, she is terrified of me, why else would she turn all red, start stuttering, and feint whenever I'm around." Naruto quickly responded to avoid Kurenai's wrath.

At this comment everyone in the room face palmed at the blonds denseness.

'Honestly if he is this dense then it will take Hinata practically raping him for him to figure out her feelings for him.' Kurenai thought.

"Alright if you say so, I'm going to go find Hinata and give her the details of the mission. I'll see you guys later." Kurenai said as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>At the Hyuga Complex<em>

"Hinata your sensei is here with a mission for you" a servant called out over the Hyuga clan garden.

"Thank you I will be on my way" A very humble Hinata responded as she stood up from behind a bushel of Lavender flowers she was tending too.

"Greetings Sensei, what is it you need?" Hinata asked as she opened the main gates to speak with Kurenai.

Kurenai responded with a big smile "You will be going on a C-ranked mission with team seven, you will be leaving tomorrow at noon." Kurenai had to suppress a giggle at the your heiress's expression.

"Bu-b-bu-but, N-N-Naruto is o-on t-te-team seven." She barley stuttered out in surprise.

Kurenai sighed at her "Hinata I'm going to let you in on something that I only found out not even an hour ago... Naruto believes you are scared of him because of how you act around him... he objected to you being on the team out of respect to this made up fear. So on this mission I want you to suck it up and show him what all this nonsense is really about... Alright?" Kurenai stated with much compassion for her timid student."

"Yes, Kurenai-Sensei. I won't let you down." Hinata stated with a bit more confidence than before. 'I'm doomed, I'm going to faint before he says hi to me.'

* * *

><p><em>The next day around 10:00<em>

Our favorite damaged protagonist is walking towards the grand village gates to meet up with his Sensei and their team to discuss the formation they will be forming around Tazuna before he arrives for their departure.

"Hey guys! what a beautiful day for a mission." Naruto shouted as he started to run towards then.

And much to his credit it was. The forest seemed alive with birds, mammals, and reptiles. There was a light cloud coverage, the temperature was in the seventies, and the air was filled with the smell of burnt Oak and Maple trees. The area was suffering from a slight drought and earlier that morning a few of the trees caught fire while a new Chunin was practicing a new fire jutsu.

"H-h-hello Naruto." Hinata faintly said in response.

"Oh, hey Hinata how are you today, I hope your cool with going on this mission with use?" Naruto

"I-I-I-I'm w-wonderful, thank y-you for as-ask-asking." she stuttered out with a crimson blush. 'He noticed me, He's talking to me, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, don't faint whatever you do.'

Kakashi noticed Hinata was about to faint and saved her from embarrassment as Naruto was starting to get worried about her being silent and was about to touch her and make her faint. Kakashi clears his throat and starts talking, "Well now that we are all here we can starting discussing the trip before our employer arrives."

While he held Naruto's and Hinata's full attention all Sasuke and Sakura could think about was... 'How can the dope be so dense' as they were still sweat dropping at the scene they had just watched.

"Alright now what I propose is that Naruto takes point."

Naruto silently cheered on his head.

"Sasuke and Sakura take the left and right flanks."

Sasuke didn't think anything of it and Sakura was overjoyed 'I'm with Sasuke and Naruto is in front of me so he won't be looking at my ass the whole trip CHHHAA!'

"And lastly Hinata and I will take the flank."

'NO! I'm too far away from Naruto... and I promised Kurenai-Sensei that I would get closer to him.'

"Uuuhhhmm... Kakashi-Sensei, don't you think that my byakugan would be better utilized up front with Naruto?' Though in reality she knows that being able to see behind them while facing forward is a huge advantage to the rear guard, she was hoping Kakashi might catch onto what she was trying to do and help her out.

Thankfully he did and gladly agreed, "Yes you are probably correct on that assumption. vary well you take point with Naruto."

"WAIT!" Everyone froze in place afraid of Naruto objecting to being near Hinata. "What in the world is the byakugan?" Naruto asked.

Saskue and Sakura Face-planted, Kakashi scratched the back of his head and Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics.

"Really you idiot, you made us think you were going to object to something, only to ask a boneheaded question like that!" Sakura shouted at the blond.

Kakashi then proceeded to explain to Naruto what it was... and then what a dojutsu is.. then a Kekkei genkai... then what chakra pathways are... and then Kakashi wouldn't answer anymore questions.

By the time Kakashi started to refuse to answer any more questions Tazuna had strolled into their lines of sight.

*hick* "Are we ready to go?" A clearly drunken Tazuna asked in a boisterous voice.

"Yes we are. Team take formation and lets get going. Hinata, you won't need to activate your dojutsu until we cross over the five mile patrol perimeter that the village has set up."

"Understood Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata responded in a quiet voice.

And with that the small group of travelers were off at the builders pace along the brown, worn gravel road that heads for the Land of Waves.

* * *

><p>Our group of travelers have been on the road for two and a half hours now and they are about to cross the five mile marker when they cross a puddle.<p>

"Alright there go's our target lets move." one figure says to another identical figure, as they pull themselves up from the water. There most identifying features where overly large metallic clawed gauntlets that were attached to each other by a single serrated chain.

The two figures wasted no time getting to work as the wrapped the chain around Kakashi and ripped him apart.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted before he stared down the attackers. "You will pay for that." Naruto said as his eyes flashed Crimson.

Sakura and Hinata have both frozen up in fear as Sasuke leapt into action launching a shuriken and a kunai to trap the chain to a tree attempting to pin the brothers, but they broke the chain off of their gloves and continued their assault on the genin. Naruto noticed his shocked teammates and created a clone for each of them and Tazuna himself so they wouldn't get hit by stray projectiles or the brothers themselves if they decided to go after them.

Each of the brother charged towards either Naruto or Sasuke to engage into a taijutsu match. Naruto dropped into the Academy stance and tensed trying to predict the oncoming attack. The offender came at Naruto with a left hook, or slash as that was the hand with his gauntlet on. Naruto blocked with his right forearm raising it parallel to his ear to prevent his head from taking the hit. he then countered by grabbing the gauntlet with his left hand rotating and following up with a right elbow to the attackers head sending him sprawling on the ground. He quickly recovered and charged at Naruto again, leading with his claw once more he feigned right but quickly spun on his heels mid strike to pierce Naruto's hand who moved it just in time to catch it before it hit his ribs. Naruto was thrown back by the attack and landed on his back. He quickly rolled to dodge a jab at the ground and rolled back to dodge another. Acting quickly Naruto took both his feet and kicked his attacker in the chest pushing him far enough away for Naruto to simultaneously do a back hand spring to get off the ground and give his opponent a strong hook across the temple, effectively knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>With Sasuke<em>

Sasuke's opponent had decided to lead with a barrage of kunai with Sasuke countered with some shuriken. Sasuke stated to observe his opponent and figure some things out.

'He is a missing-nin from the hidden mist village, his gauntlet is covered in a dense liquid, most likely poison, so I have to avoid getting a scratch from that thing...' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a spinning kick from the missing-nin.

Sasuke ducked grabbed the heel that was still on the ground and pulled him off balance. The ninja fell in his back giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to try and get rid of the gauntlet, he did a standing front flip and landed an axe kick right on the seam of the weapon forcing it to break and collapse inwards on the arm of its wielder rendering it almost useless.

"GAAHHH" a scream of pain was the only sound heard from the ninja before he rolled over his shoulders and stood back up to face Sasuke. As they had a quick stare down The missing-nin saw his brother get knocked unconscious, deciding then to try and complete the mission instead of waste his time with the genin he charged Sasuke and feigned an attack only to run past the Uchiha and attempt to strike at Tazuna with a kunai.

He struck flesh and a scream. "NARUTO!" Hinata made it out of her stunned state to watch the boy she cares about get stabbed in the heart.

Then there was a poof and another Naruto sprinted fourth and upercutted the shocked missing-nin.

Sasuke came up from behind and quickly used ninja wire to ensnare the flying ninja to a tree. "Not bad Naruto, Sasuke I'm impressed your training has paid off." Kakashi casually commented as he jumped down from a nearby tree.

He stopped and looked at the mental state's of the genin Sasuke was fine and informing Naruto of the toxins the gauntlets had, Naruto took a kunai and cut open his hand to flush it all out before wrapping it up.

Hinata was collecting herself and had already wiped away the tears of her supposed crushes death, and lastly Sakura was still in shock.. not good at all. Kakashi walked over to Sakura and brought out a packet of smelling salts which he waved under Sakura's nose to bring her out of her trance.

"Kakashi-Sensei your alive?" Sakura asked in joy.

"Yes Sakura, however if I had died so would have you if it were not for you teammates who were able to subdue the attackers, this is something we will have to work on, and it is okay because everything turned out alright." he gave an eye smile to the saddened teen and turned his attention back to their captives.

"Sup, Gozu. How are you and Meizu doing today?" Kakashi asked in a cheerful voice.

"Fuck off Kakashi I have nothing to share with you." Gozu spoke as he looked away from his unconscious brother.

"No, but I bet you will sing like a canary once Ibiki gets his hands on you." Kakashi said with mo change of demeanor.

"Shit... fine what do you want to know." Gozu said rather just giving Kakashi his answers instead of a hour with Ibiki.

"Who was your target, who are you working for, and where is my old pal Zabuza?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"the bridge builder is our target, we were employed by Gato, and I can't tell you." Gozu said clearly having no qualms about backstabbing his employer, but not his mentor.

"Stay put for me I have to go have a little chat with my employer." Kakashi said clearly not happy with this outcome.

"Kakashi-Sensei who are thous two?" Hinata asked.

"They are the demon brothers, Gozu and Meizu, they were once Zabuza's students until they attempted a coup d'état against the Mizukage. Zabuza and these two now work together and are ninja for hire. I know them because I have came across them multiple times when I worked in Anbu, we always left them alone because Zabuza was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist and his bounty was never worth the risk of taking him down, but now it looks like we have to meet in combat." Kakashi said with a sigh before looking at Tazuna with a fierce glare.

"Explain to me why you lied about the difficulty of this mission and why we shouldn't abandon you and go back to our village?" Kakashi questioned the now terrified Tazuna.

Tazuna just looked down in shame and replied. "I lied because even if our entire country gave you every dime we had we still could not of afforded and A or B-ranked mission, Gato has taken over our entire economy by buying all our shipping ports and companies, he rules the entire countries economy. He is a greedy bastard who rules with fear, barely giving us enough to survive. Our only hope is for my bridge to be finished. It will put a stop on the economic lock Gato on our country freeing us allowing us to prosper once more." He said with clear pain in his eyes.

"Well than what are we waiting for then lets go build us a bridge!" Naruto said as everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"What? I'm not just going to sit here while a whole country suffers from one man's greedy clutches when I have the power to stop him. So whether any of you join me or not I will go do everything I can, Jonin ranked enemies or not. Besides if I wish to become Hokage one day then I will have to deal with problems like these all the time so why not start now." Naruto said with such conviction that no one could turn away and keep their self-respect after his speech.

"Very well then I guess it is decided than, Tazuna we will finish our assignment with you and then we will renegotiate the terms of payment. As for you two..." Kakashi turned and spoke to the demon brothers "you both will be held captive until this matter is resolved and then from there we shall decide what to do with you."

"Alright we have wasted enough time, I'll send a hawk back tonight lets get back on track." Kakashi said before they reformed up and continued on their journey.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

"Kakashi-Sensei we have been walking for hours and are ahead of schedule can we please take a break even if it is only for a minute?" Sakura said.

"I a-agree with S-Sakura, I n-need a break as w-w-well. I have never w-w-walked this much in a-a day before." Hinata said thou for a different reason. She wants to take care of Naruto's hand, however he won't let anyone look at it.

"Very well, we shall rest for a few minutes." Kakashi answered only for a second later Naruto threw a kunai into a bush not too far away only to scare a white rabbit out of the bush causing him to be on the receiving end of some flak from Sakura.

'That rabbits coat was white, but yet it's the middle of summer...' Kakashi never got to finish that thought as a giant sword flew over their heads causing Kakashi to tackle Tazuna to the ground.

"Hehehehehe, Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf village, the Copy cat ninja. A long time it has been sense we have seen each other except this time our missions clash. Do they not?" Zabuza said from behind his mask.

"Yes, they do." Kakashi said with a very serious tone and a concentrated look on his face, the likes none of his genin have ever seen before.

"OH! and look you brought brats how enjoyable" Zabuza faired his KI to frighten the genin after his malicious comment and the animalistic grin that could been seen in an outline from behind his mask.

Hinata stated to quiver and then started to shake like she was at the epicenter of an earthquake, it got to the point where it was so sever she could no longer stand and fell to her knees in terror.

Sakura was in a temporary shock after the initial hit from the KI Zabuza was releasing, but she quickly hardened her resolve and brought herself out of the shock, she was determined to not be the protected, weak, teammate this time. However she still could not get rid of the trembling in her hands and knees.

Sasuke took to it much better as he just stated to slightly paled and broke out into a slight cold sweat, but he kept his composure, and calm demeanor.

Naruto and Kakashi were both impressed, but neither were affected by it as they have both experienced greater before.

Without a word both Jonin jumped at each other weapon in hand, Zabuza his Kubikiribocho, and Kakashi a kunai. From the start it was clear who had the greater weapon as Zabuza's Kubikiribocho cut through half of Kakashi's kunai, rendering it useless.

'Damn, looks like I have to make this a jutsu fight to win' Kakashi thought before he jumped back and recited "_**Water Style: Water Jet Jutsu**_!"

A stream of highly condensed and highly concentrated jet of water shot out of Kakashi's mouth at a high velocity, directly towards Zabuza. Zabuza blocked the jutsu with the broad side of his blade. Though this protected him and the blade itself took no real damage from the jutsu it still contained enough force to push him back fifteen or so feet from where he blocked the attack.

"HAHAHAHA! If you want to use jutsus then I got the perfect one for you." Zabuza's menacing smile could not of gotten bigger. "_**Secret Killing Technique: Hidden Mist Jutsu**_"

"Sasuke get your teammates into formation Delta and take these smelling salts to try and get Hinata back to reality." Kakashi said with an edge to his voice while taking the slats out of his bag and tossing them to Sasuke before the mist enveloped them and taking each other out of the others line of sight."

* * *

><p>"Naruto get Sakura and Tazuna back out of the combat zone and use clone to fill Hinata's and my spot till I return with her." Sasuke yelled over his shoulder as he ran to Hinata and wave the smelling salts under her nose.<p>

"Alright, Sakura you heard him and Sensei get back with Tazuna and get into formation Delta." Naruto said before he called his clones and got Sakura and them to create the tight diamond shape guard around Tazuna with Naruto up front, Sakura to his right, and when they return Sasuke to the left and Hinata in the rear.

"Hey were back and Hinata's fine." Sasuke said coming through the mist and for some reason had a devious grin on his face. His only thought 'That was too easy."

"S-s-sorry I f-froze up like t-that, I-I have n-ne-n-never experienced much killing intent b-before." Hinata said clearly ashamed that she had become a burden for team seven and really, really embarrassed for some unknown reason.

As they got into formation Sasuke quickly went to Sakura and whispered in her ear, 'If we make it out of this in one piece, you will never guess how I got Hinata out of her trance.' Sasuke said with a mischievous smile before he got into formation as well.

After about three minutes of waiting and listening to the ongoing jutsu battle, the air starts to go still as the sounds of the clashing jonin all but stopped.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as the mist started to clear and the sounds of the breathing genin and the running water of the nearby stream became louder and louder as the ambiance noise of the fight had stated to die down.

"hehehehehe... ha... HAha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! even the great copy ninja cannot defeat me." Zabuza said as he appeared straight in from of the genin not even twenty feet away and holding Kakashi in a perfect sphere of sapphire blue water.

"That's the water prison jutsu, we have to help Kakashi or else he will drown." Sasuke said with a growl to his voice.

"_**Water Clone Jutsu**_" Zabuza said as eight clones rose from the riverbed and started to creep towards the genin.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto shouted as he broke formation and charged one of the clones, Naruto created four of his own clones and they surrounded the Water Clone, attacking in unison the Narutos all lunged with the intent of stabbing it in the heart.

'He can't defend against all my clones at once.' But Naruto's thought was wrong, with a whirlwind slash Zabuza's clone dispersed all of Naruto's clones as well as cut Naruto across the chest.

"Hahahaha, have you even killed child? No? Then what does that make you? A FAKE! you're not even a real ninja, real ninja are in the bingo book, real ninja fulfill their orders without question. REAL NINJA ARE NOTHING BUT TOOLS. You're not a real ninja, just a child playing pretend. As Zabuza said this he picked up Naruto's headband and squeezed it in his hands until it had compressed and deformed.

Zabuza looked up when he heard laughter "he... hehehe... hahahahaha... you are the one that is wrong, ninja are not tools, but living beings with thoughts and emotions. Ninja are not to follow orders blindly, but to serve their village as protectors not machines. So put this in your god damn bingo book, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I WILL become the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf." As Naruto was finishing up his speech he managed to stand up, compose himself and look the clone right in the eye, then with absolute determination, he charged at an incredible speed that he had never reached before. Much to the clone surprise he not only stood but started to move faster than before. Naruto capitalized on its split second shock and sent as strong of an uppercut he could straight into the clones chin dispersing it.

'I actually like this kid he's got guts.' Zabuza thought with a huge grin on his face.

Naruto squatted down, never taking his eyes off of his enemies and tied the now crushed headband to his arm. Naruto then created thirty clones to distract Zabuza's clones. The clones lasted longer than Naruto had needed as he finished using hand signs to tell his teammates his plan about a minute and a half before the last cone had dispelled.

"Is that all you got?" The real Zabuza taunted.

Naruto then initiated the plan, he charged straight at Zabuza only to get intercepted by his last remaining clone and thrown back, as he was flying back he tossed Sasuke a transformed clone that looked like a fuma shuriken, Sasuke then threw his real one and followed up with Naruto's clone one in the shadow of his. Zabuza's clone tried to intercept the shuriken, but Hinata was faster and destroyed the clone before it tried to stop the shuriken.

Zabuza laughed and caught the first fuma shuriken, then jumped over the second, never releasing the hold on Kakashi's water prison. However this was the plan as Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke all threw kunai at his front to distract him, while Naruto's clone dispersed his transformation and threw three kunai the back of Zabuza's body before it disappeared itself. Zabuza had no choice but to release Kakashi to avoid all of the projectiles.

"_**Water Style: Great Water Vortex Jutsu**_" Kakashi wasted no time in trying to end the battle.

Zabuza got caught head on in the torrent of water and slammed into a tree. Kakashi, with the intent to end Zabuza's life, threw a kunai at his neck. It was deflected and two senbon needles stuck out of his neck. Kakashi saw the hunter-nin, checked Zabuza's puls, and then nodded and allowed him to carry Zabuza away without ever exchanging a word.

"Wait Kakashi. Why do you have the sharingan?" Sasuke asked in an aggravated and surprised tone just now noticing his Sensei's eye.

"That is for another time, but we need to hurry and get to the boat and get to the land of waves before I pass out from chakra exhaustion as I had overused the sharingan." Kakashi said as he dropped to one knee and pulled his headband down over his sharingan eye.

Then he realized something, there were only five of them present. "Where is Naruto?"

"We don't know, he never came back after getting knocked back by Zabuza." Sakura replied.

"Oh no, I found Naruto, but he is in awful shape." Hinata said as she was staring off into the distance with her byakugan activated. She instantly took off to get a better look with Sasuke and Kakashi right behind her.

* * *

><p>"This is not good, his heart is convulsing, he still has poison in his blood from when we fought the demon brothers but how? Hinata, Sasuke, help me take off his shirt and check for any infected wounds, as they pulled off his shirt they all saw it, a small gash on his side between his second and third rib, the surrounding skin was yellowish-green, swollen, and there was puss leaking out of it at an alarming rate.<p>

"Hinata give him a basic antibiotic from my medic kit, Sasuke grab a lot of gauze pads and a blood pill from the field kit... this will be excruciatingly painful for Naruto." Both students took off to grab the required items as Sakura had entered the clearing and gasped at the infected wound on her teammate.

'Naruto... how did you keep on fighting, with the poison and the infection you should of died last night with how bad they have gotten. Is it the Kuybi? Is it keeping you from dying until we can completely purge your system of the toxins.' Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when Hinata and Sasuke had come back to the clearing.

"Alright Sasuke I need you to take the gauze pads and push as much puss out as you can, we need to relive as much pressure from the skin as we can so I can stitch it up with ninja wire, and don't worry about the blood loss that is why we have the blood pill." Saskue nodded and started to push the puss out of the wound, it didn't take long as there was a pop, almost like a zit and at least a half gallon of puss and blood burst through the wound and started to almost pour out. once that was done Kakashi gave Hinata the sign to give him the pills, but he wouldn't swallow them.

"Here let me help with that" Sakura walked over and showed Hinata how to massage his throat to get him to swallow the pills with the aid of water.

"Alright now we just have to stitch him up." Kakashi said as he pulled out a needle and tied the ninja wire around the end. He began to stitch up Naruto's wound until it was fully closed.

With a sign of relief Kakashi asked Sasuke to carry Naruto until he woke up. With that they took off to track down the ferryman they need to cross the ocean to the land of waves.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn the chapters keep getting longer and longer, eventually I will just end up finishing an entire arc in one chapter. Anyways thank you all for taking your time to read this story. Please followfavorite/review and until next time enjoy chapter three of ****Voicefell.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voicefell**_

**Welcome back to another installment to my story Voicefell. Today's chapter is one I have been personally excited to write as the plot thickens and some major holes are fill. I cannot wait for your feedback on this chapter. This is UntoldKA and time for the story to roll.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Kuybi/Gamabunta Speech"**

**'Kuybi/Gamabunta Thought'**

Disclaimer: All rights, characters, and locations used in this Fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no claim in the ownership to anything in the story except the plot itself.

* * *

><p>"Tsunami I'm home!" Tazuna shouted as he opened up the door to his home.<p>

It was early in the morning as the travelers did not find the ferryman until eleven the previous evening, the boat ride was six hours long across the vast sea straight separating the Land of Fire from the Land of Waves. The rest of the way to Tazuna's house was three from the discrete location they choose to dock and debarked from the boat.

Tsunami walked around the corner of one of the small rooms of the house to the kitchen to greet their guests. "Welcome home Father, I hope the trip back was quiet."

"Quite the contrary, I need you to prepare one of the guest beds as we have a severely injured ninja with us." Tsunami didn't even wait for her father to finish as the second Sasuke walked in with Naruto on his back she took off.

"Alright Sasuke, set him up right in a chair till Tazuna's daughter comes back and lets us know the room is ready... Hinata, Sakura, you two will be in a room together, Sasuke you will be with me and Naruto will be on his own until he has healed."

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei." all three of the young teens responded. Even though Sasuke's was more of a grunt then an actual sentence.

After about two minutes of waiting Tsunami came down and let them know the rooms were ready. "Mister, you will get the first room, the second is where the two boys will be, and the last is for the girls." Tsunami said.

"Oh my apologize for not introducing ourselves earlier, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and the genin accompanying me are Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto who is currently injured." Kakashi said with a eye smile. Before Tsunami bowed and left to attend to other matters.

"Sasuke, put Naruto in my room for the time being, you and I will share in the next one over... once everyone has put their things in their rooms go to Naruto's room we have many things to discuss." Everyone nodded in agreement then went to their separate rooms.

* * *

><p>Everyone silently agreed to all enter at once so they did, but when they walked in they saw a sight they did not expect. Kakashi had Naruto's jacket and shirt hung over the foot board of the bed and was attempting to clean up Naruto's wound.<p>

Thou no longer very swollen, the skin surrounding the stitches were covered in dry, hardened yellow puss, and scabs. Kakashi was very carefully, with a kunai, attempting to scrap off the wounds dry excretions to little to no success. And much to the unconscious Naruto's ire as he slightly shifted around in pain

"It will be easier if you attempt to remoisten the dried puss and blood, it should then just wipe off." Tsunami said as she entered the room with a bowl of warm water and a clean rag, then she beckoned for Kakashi to move so she could help. Without wasting a second she set the bowl on the ground beside her, dipped the rag in the water and barely rung it out so that it still contained quite a bit of water. then she gently placed the rag onto the wound, as it hit the skin Naruto took a deep, pain filled breath then settled back down.

Tsunami stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Let that rag sit for about five minutes then it should wipe clean off, also please be careful and don't let your sensei clean his wound again." Said as she gave Kakashi a dangerous look then walked out closing the door to the small room behind her.

Kakashi was still sweat dropping when his two female pupils gave him the same look. "Sup" was all he could say.

Both girls just rolled their eyes and took a seat before Sakura finally spoke up. "Okay sensei what is the important thing you have to tell us?"

"First Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAT!" all three of the genin yelled simultaneously and started to shift around, Saskue moved to the window, Sakura started to shake, in rage or fear no one could tell, and Hinata started to play with her fingers.

"Yes... I was a fool hunter-nin always, always dispose of the body on the spot instead of caring them off otherwise they risk letting potential village secrets out, also the ninja used senbon to hit the target in the neck, if he truly wanted to kill Zabuza then he would of gone for the temple or a cervical vertebra from the side of his neck instead of the nerves around his carotid artery, thus instead of killing him it momentarily stopped his pulse and put him in a temporary catatonic state." Kakashi thought out loud for the genin to understand as well.

"Well Sensei, what are we going to do, none of us can defeat Zabuza, and Naruto is unconscious?" Sakura asked as she got up and started to pace back in forth in the room.

"First we are going to eat lunch, then we are going to train, because even thou Zabuza is still alive he is still injured and it could take him a week or more to be in fighting condition, so you three will have to train extremely hard and hope that Naruto wakes up to join us." Kakashi replied as he got up and headed for the door only to lean against the door frame.

"What k-kind of t-training w-will w-we do?" An almost drooling Hinata asked after forcing herself to look away from Naruto's chest.

"Hopefully in a couple of days you guys will have mastered the tree walking exercise." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"Oh, b-but my f-f-fa-father has a-al-already t-taught that exercise to me." Hinata said the blushed an extremely deep shade of red. "M-m-m-may I-I i-in-instead stay b-behind a-and t-take care of N-N-N-Naruto?"

"Indeed that will be alright, then Sakura and Sasuke can take care of him in the evening because I have clearly been banned from being ten feet from him until he heals." Kakashi responded with sarcasm and an eye smile. With a hand motion left the room and went down to the kitchen to eat lunch.

Sasuke and Sakura followed without question, but Hinata lingered a few seconds longer before her stomach growled and told her she needed food. With one last glance at Naruto she left to catch up with the rest of her team.

* * *

><p>The next two day were fairly routine, everyone but Hinata wakes up just before sunrise, go train, eat breakfast, go train, eat lunch, go train, eat dinner, Sakura takes over for Hinata, Hinata goes and trains late into the night.<p>

Currently it was the third day with Tazuna and his family and during this time Inari, Tazuna's troubled grandson, has had a couple outbursts towards the ninja about how they will all be killed by Gato and his thugs. The most recent was this morning when Sasuke was making fun of Naruto and how if he was okay he would be bragging if he could make it half way up the tree before he messed up, earning a giggle from all the girls, but were soon halted after Inari called then fools for having fun and believing they could beat Gato before he ran off to his room the rest of the meal was finished in silence as everyone hurried and got off to their daily activities, Hinata tending to Naruto, and Sasuke and Sakura training. As Sasuke and Sakura were leaving Sakura asked Sasuke a question.

"Hey! didn't you say you wanted to tell me something about Hinata during our fight with Zabuza?" Sakura asked just now remembering the earlier statement.

"Oh god, how could I forget that it was hilarious, I would of died laughing if the situation was not so serious." Sasuke said with the biggest smirk Sakura has ever seen on his face.

"Well hurry up and tell me what you did to get Hinata out of her trance!" Sakura all but demanded.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Sasuke had just got the smelling salts from Kakashi and had yelled his commands to Naruto, now he was taking off in Hinata's direction. It did not take him very long to arrive and as he did he waved the slats under Hinata's nose... No response, he did it again... No response.

"Damn are these bad salts?" Sasuke said before waving the salts under his nose, and action he soon regretted as it was a very strong type of smelling salts.

"Damn what am I going to do?" Sasuke asked aloud before he noticed Hinata's head move to Naruto's voice being heard in the distance relaying the commands to Sakura. Then an idea struck him.

"Hey Hinata? You know Naruto is over there naked in a hot tub right now." Sasuke's moth dropped open after finishing his comment, because before he even finished speaking and faster than a blink of an eye, Hinata was standing, Byakugan blazing and pointed in the direction Sasuke's finger was pointing, the she came to.

"Eeep" Hinata turned into a new shade of red before getting even darker at Sasuke's next comment.

"Holy shit Hinata! You're a closet pervert aren't you." Sasuke said after picking his jaw off the ground from the shock of this new intelligence.

'I would have never guessed' He thought before he got an even bigger shock.

"I swear Sasuke Uchiha if you tell anyone of this event you will be the last of your kind regardless of how many fan girls you bed, got me" Hinata said with a cute angry look on her face, but the threat and tone of her voice were all too real.

"Yes mam Sasuke responded before turning and fast walking towards his teams formation with Hinata, now composed, close behind

Saskue had only one thought before he reached Naruto. 'Damn she's scary, I feel bad for the next fucker to piss her off.'

* * *

><p><em>Flashback End<em>

"HAHAHAHA, your joking right?" Sakura asked in complete amusement.

"Do you think I could make this up?" Sasuke asked with a huge grin before being startled by Kakashi landing right behind them with an infamous orange book in his hands.

"Oh I believe it alright, her father is a renown closet pervert among the higher class jonin in the village, in fact this is his book I'm borrowing because I have yet to have time to get a new copy thanks to your little schemes." Kakashi said with a slight sigh at that last comment.

Once Kakashi looked up due to the lack of noise he saw that both Sasuke and Sakura were staring at him like he just told them that they shit out rainbows in their sleep or something. "Stop gawking at me and get back to practicing, honestly if you want to know about all the closet perverts in town ask me another time." He responded before rolling his eye and jumping back up into a tree to get comfortable for his extended reading period.

* * *

><p><em>In Naruto's Room<em>

Hinata had just finished cleaning Naruto's wound when, "AAA-choo, someone must be talking about me." Hinata said after her sneeze. then she looked at Naruto's pained face. It was very clear, even thou he was unconscious, he is still in a lot of pain.

'I wish it was you who was talking about me, I wish it was you talking about how much you care for me.' Hinata thought in sorrow before taking the rag she has been using to wipe Naruto's wound clean and dropped it back into the bucket of now cold water.

'He is healing very slowly, even for a normal person, by now it should have scabbed over and the infection killed off by the antibiotics I have been giving him. I swear if Sakura has been forgetting, uuuhhhggg. Wait!' Hinata's internal monologue was interrupted when there was a sudden stream of brownish liquid puss that ran out between the stitching.

Hinata quickly grabbed the rag and gently held it over the wound until the body stopped pushing the strange puss out. However once it was clear from Naruto's system his face seemed to relax and color seemed to return to his skin. Hinata confused at what just happened held the now brown rag up to her nose and smelled it.

'This sent is oddly familiar, I remember it from my mother's private section of the garden, it must be the smell of the plant that is used to make the poison... Well at least it is now out of Naruto's system.' Hinata took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief at the now know safety of her crush.

Hinata then proceeded to take out a small glass vial from Kakashi's special med kit and put a small sample of the poison into it for further study at the village, then she went to go burn the rag as she knew that it was no longer safe to use for Tsunami and her family.

Hinata returned to the room to notice a change in the atmosphere, Naruto had started to break out into a cold sweat and there was a trail of tears running down his face, Hinata started to panic and grabbed the rag on his forehead to re-submerge it into cold water to be placed onto his head again. Once it touched his head she noticed something vital, he was not breaking a fever.

"Naruto" she whispered under her breath with a slight amount of fear in her voice as she does not know what is going on and is scared that she won't be able to help.

"AAAHHHH!" Naruto suddenly shouted scaring Hinata out of her stupor to see Naruto tossing and turning and screaming in pain.

Hinata tried calling out to him, to attempt to bring him back to reality, only to receive more cries of pain in return. 'Naruto what is happening to you' Hinata thought in pain as she could not help her crush, Hinata then sat down tried to think of who she could turn to for help... Tsunami and Inari were out shopping, Tazuna was building the bridge, and the rest were out training.

Without any other options Hinata activated he Byakugan and looked at his chakra system to try to gauge the problem only to see a flair of red chakra release and rush towards his wound the retract just as quickly.

Naruto stopped tossing and turning, is wound was healed instantly, and he was covered in sweat and tears. 'What happened' Hinata thought bewildered by the recent events.

She approached Naruto and checked him for any temperature differences or any other injuries, none. As she looked at his saddened face his eyes shoot open and Hinata was now staring into the cerulean blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, He has finally awaken.

* * *

><p><em>In Naruto's Mind<em>

Naruto had awoken to a familiar scene from seven years ago, but this time he was one of the crowd looking up at himself unconscious, unprotected, un-loved. He started to tear up until his body moved forward and grabbed a pitch fork from a random villager. Naruto panicked.

"NO! I want to walk away, I don't want to hurt myself, I'm innocent, I swear." Naruto Shouted in desperation as his body kept moving forward and his hand with the pitch fork rose to strike.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With all of his might Naruto held himself back, snapped the pitch fork in half and ran away into the woods, as fast as he could with his eyes closed hopping to never see that scene again. He ran, and ran, and ran never stopping.

He ran until he heard the sound of water splashing under his feet. Naruto stopped and opened his eyes to look around and see where he was. He was in a sewer, the halls were tall and worn with age, the once bright red paint that covered these walls have long sense dulled and rusted away. How curious Naruto was as his body just seemed to know where he was to go, and so he let it lead on. He turned little seemingly to follow the main path to what he hopes to be salvation, to where he finds some answers. He walked for what seemed to be hours until he reached a door untouched by times rotting hands. The single door was only about eight feet high and five feet wide with an intricate inlay of what looked like gold, copper, ruby, and amethyst detailing a great fox with nine tails, sitting upright like it was guarding the entrance. The door was made up of a dark maple wood, and the throne the fox was sitting on was a light birch, the fox itself was entirely copper outlined in gold, with the teeth and claws being made of the gold as well, its eyes were flawless rubies and the tip of each tail had an amethysts in it... except one. Upon further inspection he noticed that the door bore no handle, implying the missing piece was possibly the key to the door. Not one to waste time Naruto summoned twenty Shadow Clones too scour the sewers other rooms for the missing tail tip.

Naruto waited for about ten minutes before a clone had come back with the missing piece giving it to Naruto and dispelling allowing the other clones to dispel, all of which gave Naruto their memories, Naruto thought that was curious and decided to ask Kakashi-Sensei about that later. Naruto took the gem and placed it into the rightful spot in the door with a click and the gem popped right out before the door started to open and shut behind Naruto as he walked into the grand room. The ceilings were approximately fifty-five feet high and in the center of the room was a great red cage with a single piece of paper on it. The paper had the kanji for seal written on it.

Naruto approached the cage with caution paying attention to every detail he could acquire about the mysterious contents behind it. Naruto stopped his approach when he felt a great warm breeze come from the cage. Naruto felt comforted by the breeze for some odd reason, his guard dropped slightly, that is until he looked up from the bottom of the cage and saw menacing red-orange eyes looking down upon him, the eyes had the look of one hardened by death and despair, the very same look the villagers would give him when he walked the streets, a look of pure hatred. However as the eyes stared at Naruto they began to soften until they had a kind, and wise complexion to them. The eyes began to lower into the light of the room and the head of a great fox became visible.

**"Hello Kit, I was not expecting you for some time."** Though the voice of the fox was deep and intimidating, it held a familiarity to it and it was not giving off any malicious intent either.

'Wait I know this voice' Naruto thought as his face lightened up in surprise. "Y-y-you are the one to help me during my test with Kakashi-Sensei."

**"Yes I am young one, allow me to introduce myself, I am the great nine-tailed beast Kuybi and the embodiment of hatred" **The fox replied and finished with a maniacal laugh. causing Naruto to go back on guard.

"Wait, but how?, you were supposed to be sealed inside of me, but then again where are we. Why am I here." Naruto pondered out loud while looking all around the great room, all the while assessing the fox behind the cage.

The Kuybi stared at Naruto for a few moments before he decided to respond. **"We are in your mindscape. it lies within the darkest corners of your mind, it is here as a... how do I put it... safe-zone, a place to keep you sane if the world outside becomes too harsh, too lonely. I reside here because this is the only place your mind could contain my conscience, essence, and will. As for why you are here, that is something you must answer yourself because only you know how you arrived here."** The great fox answered most of Naruto's questions, but did not know how he had arrived here.

"I came through a decorative door after finding myself in this sewer looking place, I just sort of followed my body cause it seemed to of led me to the door and then I had to search for the key and I unlocked the door now here I am." Naruto started to recall as he was thinking out loud.

The Kuybi's ears perked up after this declaration thou Naruto didn't notice cause he was looking at the floor. **"Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki, how did you find yourself in this domain in particular, this place you call a sewer?" **The fox asked staring at the small teen before him.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Naruto asked shocked because he never introduced himself and completely disregarding the question asked of him.

**"Because I reside in your mindscape... I can see everything you see the only things I cannot see are the thoughts and imaginations of the other parts of your mind. That is how I know your name." **Kuybi responded feeling like that was a reasonable question, but just saw Naruto's stupefied facial expression and just sighed cause now he would have to repeat his question.

**"Now that you know that, can you tell me how you found yourself in this domain in particular?" **Naruto jumped out of his stupor and quickly started to respond.

"I-I-I was running away from a bad dream, I closed my eyes and ran for what felt like several hours and ran, that was until I heard the sound of splashing water under my feet." Naruto responded and once again his eyes turned towards the ground as if ashamed that he had a nightmare.

The fox looked at Naruto in pity, Even thou he was the entity of hate even he would never wish for a young child to be tormented as much a Naruto was while growing up. **"Kit look at me." **Naruto was slightly taken back by the new name the fox gave him. He was by no means a genius, but he knew that a kit was the name for a baby fox, Naruto, knowing that was trying to search for some form of significant meaning in the change of name.

**"I understand now, you arrived here of your own will however it is not under normal circumstances, the majority of your willpower is spent trying to help me fight the poison in your system and the rest is with me here, it is too weak as of now so every negative emotion in your body is attempting to take your will over. In other words you're losing your sanity and whatever is left guided your conscience to me for protection so until you wake that is what I will do. Also it is only fair if you know my name as well, I am known as Karuma." **The newly named demon explained to Naruto.

"Wait why is it taking so long for me to heal, don't I normally have your regenerative ability and I heal extremely quickly? What is so different this time?" Naruto asked confused about this entire situation.

Karuma took a deep breath in order for him to prepare himself for the long explanation. **"The reason it is taking so long is because I can only give you so much chakra to heal with, the poison in your body is very strong and the regenerative abilities you have are coherent to the amount of chakra I can give your body to regenerate with. Therefore because there is not enough chakra your 'will to live' took over and is keeping you alive as the minute amounts of chakra that I am allowed to give you is hardly enough to neutralize the poison or even expel it from your body, this is also why you are suffering from excruciating physical pain at all times. So much pain in fact that it is keeping your conscience in a comatose state, thou I dought you would have noticed..." **Karuma paused and let Naruto absorb all that he was said before he continued his explanation and cut off Naruto's retort when he realized what had been insinuated by the last comment.

**"... There is a way for me to heal you quickly, however it is very costly, and you were not supposed to pay this price until you are at least eighteen, we are five years too early to be even discussing this, but as you have lived your life with this debt already I do not see the harm in you learning the truth or choosing your path..." **Karuma stopped talking and gave a look to Naruto that expressed for him to not ask any questions yet, Karuma proceeded to summon a scroll in front of him, then using streams of chakra Karuma opened the scroll and rotated it to the face Naruto for him to see. Then beckoned for Naruto to come grab it. Naruto walked slowly and distrustfully towards the fox clearly cautious, that was until he saw what the scroll pertained too. It was a contract between the Fourth Hokage and the Kuybi.

"W-w-what is this?" Naruto stuttered out in shock and surprise.

**"What you are holding Kit is a document called a contract..." **Karuma couldn't finish his explanation as he was interrupted.

"Without the sarcasm please" Naruto interrupted clearly annoyed.

**"HAHAHA! Very well, that piece of paper is a contract between me and your villages Fourth Hokage, it was a gift to him for defeating me in battle. It was his last wish before he died sealing me away inside of you, it promises that I will not influence your emotions and that I will help you in whatever challenges you face in life. I respected him as a human because he was one of the few who knew why the buji are the way they are, he knew our deepest darkest secret... That our chakra's are linked to a basic emotion, I am the embodiment of spite and hatred... This contract is why you do not feel hate towards your fellow man, this is why you cannot hate at all. As you can see the contract forbids me from influencing your emotions, but the drawback is that there is only so much chakra that I can give you without you suffering from that influence..." **Karuma paused and waited for Naruto to acknowledge in some way that he understood what was being presented to him. Naruto just stared at the contract as if it was a ghost, unresponsive, pale, wide-eyed, and shocked

**"Kit..." **But before Karuma could finish trying to explain Naruto spoke up, "I-I t-think I understand what it is saying. It means that if I sign this then I can use your chakra free from worry about being overcome with hate and you yourself being free from breaking your vow with the Fourth Hokage, however to do this I must cleanse my body of every ounce of hate otherwise it will manifest inside me until I become consumed by it. Correct?" Naruto asked in response without ever looking up from the paper in his hand until the very end.

Karuma just sighed and replied. **"That is correct, up to this point I have been repressing your hatred your entire life. If I had not, then just the natural exposure to my chakra would have made you become insane with hatred. As of this point on you can either feel hate or not, but the choice is up to you. If you sign that contract then you will no longer feel hate of your own free will instead of my own, however if you choose not to then I have no obligation to suppress your hatred any longer. Now you must choose your path with a trail of blood that fastens to your name or one free of solace." **Once Karuma had finished he just stared at Naruto with a deadly glare which sent shivers down Naruto's spin.

Naruto did not say it, but he had made his choice before he was given the document, and made that clear to Karuma. "I Naruto Uzumaki require the strength to protect Konohagakureand all who live within its walls despite how they may feel about me or treat me, I will choose a life free of hate before I ever even consider a life filled with one. I have seen what hate does first hand to thous who fall for its malicious grasp. I'm signing the damn contract." Naruto proclaimed before biting his thumb and signing his name in his own blood on the contract before closing it and tossing it back to Karuma.

**"Very well Kit, this next part is going to hurt and last about six hours, thou in the real world it will last only a few seconds enjoy..." **Karuma said before he enveloped Naruto in his chakra and Naruto keeled over to his knees and started to gasp in pain for the next, what felt like, six hours in his mindscape before he finally passed out from the intense pain.

When Naruto finally came to a few minutes later he felt strange as if a heavy burden was finally off his shoulders. "I feel strange... but in a good way, I almost fell like when you get that first breath of fresh air after being stuck in a stuffy room for days on end, i-it's nice." Naruto concluded as he thought out loud.

Karuma looked at Naruto and grinned at the newfound freedom given by Naruto's decision before he decided to speak up. **"Your time here is coming to an end as your body has now healed you will be returning, I know you have many questions for me but you have been unconscious for too long and there is someone special watching over you, waiting for you to wake up. However before you depart I shall also give you a gift... once you wake up the amethyst key you hold will no longer be a purple amethyst, but a maroon colored one that has become a pendant, do not let anyone see it until I have had time to explain what it represents and what it is for..." **Karuma stopped talking when Naruto's figure started to fade and Naruto just looked up into Karuma's eyes and bowed in a gracious silence before he completely disappeared from his mindscape to return to the world around him.

**'Only if that child understood the raw pressure his hidden potential gives off, now with his mind no longer blinded by the repression of hate many he progress to become a true shinobi, however his will is too weak to do it alone as it has never experienced the strength love can provide. I hope that one day soon in these coming years may he will feel that and then, only then can he accomplish his dreams... Good luck Kit.' **This was Karuma's last thought before going back to a long undisturbed sleep.

Little to Karuma's knowledge, his hope may be closer upon them than he could have ever fortold.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto's Room<em>

Naruto felt his consciousness pulling him back to reality and with a quick jolt he felt everything return to him, his stiff muscles, the felling of bandages around his body, the sheets on his bare back. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and was a little taken back by the first sight he saw. The most beautiful pair of lavender pearl eyes he has ever seen, pupiless and flawless. Naruto heard a sound of surprise and a quick retraction of the eyes he was admiring, much to his displeasure, and turned his head to see who the owner of thous eye's were.

"Eeep..." Hinata squeaked out in surprise "I-I'm s-s-sorry N-Naruto, I d-didn't mean t-to in-invade y-y-your personal sp-space l-l-like t-that." Hinata could hardly finish that sentence as her face started to flush red with embarrassment. Thou Naruto never responded as he appeared to be lost in thought.

'Thous eyes were Hinata's, why did I never notice till now... I bet it was because she always had her head tilted down, that has to be why.' Naruto was thinking until he came to and saw a crimson faced Hinata looking in his direction. Naruto could see she was embarrassed by something and he felt a little tug in his heart at the look her face had. 'What is this felling?'

"Hinata." Naruto said looking at Hinata with the gentlest expression he could, and thankfully she looked up and at him with a hint of surprise across her face before Naruto continued to speak. "I'm sorry if I had scared you when I woke up, please forgive me I had no idea you were so close at the time."

Hinata did not show it, but was hurt by the apology, not because of the actual apology, but for the implication that he still thought that she was fearful of him rather than just too shy to admit her feelings for him. "It's alright N-Naruto y-you did n-n-nothing wrong..." Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing "... Actually I am quite glad that you have finally woken up. First I will get you some food and water so you can regain some of your strength, then if you are well enough I will lead you to Kakashi-Sensei so he can evaluate if you are ready to train or not." Hinata managed to get out without stuttering and giving herself a pat on the back.

"B-but I need to go train now! How long have been out? I cannot sit around here when there is job to do." Naruto tried to argue and sit up before his stomach decided to betray his feelings and let out a loud distinguished growl. Hinata giggled and then gave Naruto a firm push so that he was back on his back in the bed.

"I also need to give you a psyche evaluation as protocol dictates and Kurenai-Sensei stresses before I can allow you to get up." Hinata said in a no nonsense tone leaving no room for Naruto to argue, and Hinata enjoying the feeling caring for a conscious Naruto gave her. Naruto just sighed and rolled over like a defiant little kid before Hinata left the room giggling at Naruto's antics once again, After the door had closed Hinata hurried off to take care of what needs to be done to get Naruto back on his feet quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I must apologize for the time that it took for this chapter to come out, but as all of you could probably of guessed, it was a major chapter in terms of plot and character progression. The reason this took so long is because I had to rewrite the mindscape scene more than a few times because I was never sure how to balance what should be reviled now and what should be saved for later. I settled on this outcome here and I'm quite happy with the balance I have chosen. Now on another note I will have to change the times which I can post chapters because I have too much to balance as I am a senior in High School, dual-enrolled at the local community college, and have a job. I will now be posting on weekends, however I will still continue to try post a quality chapter once every week if not then I will make sure to post one every other week. Thank you so much for staying and following my story so please as always followfavorite/review and until next time enjoy chapter four of ****Voicefell.**


End file.
